SNES: Kitsune's Run
by Sirius-Black-is-not-dead
Summary: From my own boredom and imagination, I created another one shot. From the game Shadowrun for the SNES, I present my fic! Kitsune has just joined Jake in his quest, they have an interaction in which makes Jake and Kitsune endure them to each other.


Shadowrun

This was a VERY amusing idea I had while watching a Let's Play Shadowrun on . You can have Kitsune join your party for a pretty high price in the Jagged Nails club. She has excellent magic skills, but almost no defense and not much HP. She was supposed to be VERY flirtatious, but someone told me Nintendo had that omitted for their games. So, I was in a jolly good mood writing this. It is short, sweet, and totally pointless!

Kitsune, a shadowrunner for hire, has her own thoughts on Jake when she forms a contract with him to help him kill the Vampire and his ghouls.

* * *

'I don't trust those vampires.' Kitsune pouted, her tail flicking behind her wildly. 'Taking this job is going to be such a pain! For me that is.' Her high heels made loud clicks on the sidewalk, her fox ears had grown accustomed to the sound a long time ago. Her outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, but she had no problems walking the edge of slutty to distracting. Her outfit was meant to distract the males on requests, she couldn't count how many times it saved her life. Besides, they helped her attract dates and clients.

Pushing her long red hair behind her shoulder, she looked over her temporary companion, Jake. 'Oh well, I'll help him now then leave with my nuyen... He sure is cute though!' Rolling her eyes, 'We could have had some fun back in the club, they have pretty soft beds.' Giving a slight giggle, she drew Jake's attention.

"Something funny?" He asked politely, almost causing her to burst into giggles. This man was something else, the hottest thing she had seen for a long while, ripe muscles, and very polite. Why hasn't she jumped his bones yet?

"Wondering why you and I haven't become a little better aquatinted!" She winked, causing his face to glow a faint red before looking away from her. She loved embarrassing him! He looked so cute when he blushed! "Why does such a cutie like you, not have a girlfriend?" Instead of blushing, Jake seemed to pale. His face seemed to fall, his eyes becoming sad.

"I did." His tone surprised her, he sounded so serious.

Damn her curiosity!

"Why aren't you together?" He stopped walking and stared at her hard, if she wasn't so sure he wouldn't hurt her she wouldn't have touched his cheek.

"I died. She moved on." Ouch.

"Oh..." She flinched at the heat in his eyes, bringing back her hand to her chest. "Umm... sorry?"

He sighed, clearly he wanted to drop the subject.

"Hey! I am sorry ok! I know that I kept you alive against your knowledge, but it was for a good reason!"

"Yeah. Dog needed me."

"No. Your destiny is greater than that..." Her ears fell against her head and her eyes shined with faint tears, her crocodile tears didn't sway him from his bitterness.

"If I was supposed to die, then I should have died! I..." His voice trailed off, but Kitsune already felt what he tried to say. Having no memory and wondering around for answers, finding hurt almost everywhere he went. Her eyes softened and she gave her own sad smile.

"Jake... you are not supposed to die yet. You have so much left to do. You have no idea..." Feeling her heart soften to this gentle man, Kitsune hugged him. He easily towered her a foot over, he had killed many people after him, and he could easily kill her. She knew he wouldn't. His heart told her he couldn't.

Jake tensed, the unexpected contact setting his nerves and blood racing. It was no secret that Kitsune was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and just as deadly as a rose with poison thorns. He wrapped his arms around her, his bitterness to her and Dog pushed in the back of his mind. He needed some comfort too.

She let down her guard and let her vulnerable side rise. Kitsune raised her right hand and traced his cheek gently with her knuckles. His face wasn't the most handsome she had ever seen, but there was just something about him that really attracted her. Enduring him to her. 'Maybe I wouldn't mind that.' The thought unbidden, but not unpleasant.

She knew he wasn't a bad man. They would eventually learn to trust one another, but she wouldn't mind staying with him for a little longer. She wanted to protect this man, this strong, but fragile man.

"Don't give up on yourself, Jake. Sometimes, fate works in real mysterious ways." Her voice was soft, breezy as the wind and hypnotic. Her eyes flared up with an inner fire, her face relaxed in a surreal state. She looked like a goddess of wisdom, strong and steady as the sea. Hard and stony as the earth. The moment stretched on, almost choking Jake as his breath caught in his throat.

"I may not like Vampires, but I suppose I have no choice." Breaking the moment, cutting it like a broken rubber-band, she took a step back. Her guard rising back into place and her serious demeanor falling away back to her flirtatious, laid back manner. The transformation momentarily shocked Jake, his arms falling to his sides and making him question if he imagined the whole exchange.

"Well? Are we going or not? We have a Vampire to find!" Her bright smile and sparkling eyes made his lip twitch, she was just too incredible not to like. Maybe they could be friends after all.

'I'll protect you.' The fleeting thought vanishing from their thoughts, but never their hearts as they marched to the cemetery. To the future.


End file.
